YouTube Poop
YouTube Poop (souvent appelé YTP pour faire court) est un type de l'absurde mashup vidéo, créé en éditant sources préexistantes médias aux fins de l'humour, de divertissement, de choc, et/ou de la confusion, et contiennent souvent des contenus pour adultes. Techniques Dans une vidéo typique YouTube Poop, effets visuels et auditifs sont utilisés pour modifier l'œuvre sous-jacente. Ces vidéos peuvent raconter une histoire, tandis que d'autres suivent une narration non-linéaire ou ne contiennent pas de scénario du tout. Alternativement, un YouTube Poop peut être constitué uniquement d'une vidéo existante répétée en boucle ralenti ou remixé . Dans de nombreux cas, YouTube Poop utilise une séquence bizarre d'éléments qui peuvent, en fonction de la visionneuse, divertir, confondre ou irriter . Professeur associé d'anthropologie culturelle à l'Université Kansas State Michael Wesch a défini comme YouTube Poop absurdist remixes that ape and mock the lowest technical and aesthetic standards of remix culture to comment on remix culture itself . Sources de YouTube Poop, les médias peuvent inclure des émissions de télévisions, films, dessins animés, publicités, jeux vidéo et d'autres vidéos obtenues à partir de YouTube ou ailleurs. Il n'y a aucune limitation généralement acceptée pour ce type de matériel source peut être utilisé . YouTube Poop est souvent dérivé dans le sens que le travail d'un artiste (ou pooper) est fréquemment utilisé comme le travail sous-jacent pour une autre vidéo. Lawrence Lessig, Professeur de droit à Faculté de droit de Harvard, visé à ce comportement comme un exemple de "call & response" au sein d'une culture remix . Copyright et l'utilisation équitable En raison de l'utilisation de matériaux de copyright et la manière dont ces sources sont représentés, Vidéo de YTP sont souvent retirés de YouTube suite d'une plainte DMCA. Toutefois, politologue et auteur Trajce Cvetkovski note que malgré Viacom dépôt d'une plainte en contrefaçon de droits d'auteur avec YouTube en 2007, YouTube Poop comme The Sky Had a Weegee par Hurricoaster, qui comporte des scènes de spectacle de télévision de Bob l'éponge pour les enfants (en particulier, l'épisode Shanghaied) et une caricature satirique sur la base de Luigi de Nintendo, spécifiquement son apparition sur le jeu vidéo éducatif Mario un disparu !, rester sur YouTube pour tout voir. La loi dans le Royaume-Uni ne permet aux gens d'utiliser du matériel protégé à des fins de parodie, pastiche et la caricature sans enfreindre le droit d'auteur de la matière. Copyright ne sont en mesure de poursuivre la parodie, le pastiche et la caricature créateur si la parodie, le pastiche et la caricature contient les messages haineux ou discriminatoires. Si l'affaire est portée devant les tribunaux, ce sera vers le bas à un juge de décider si la vidéo est drôle. Malgré cette loi au Royaume-Uni, YouTube n'a pas modifié ses termes et conditions pour permettre aux gens de télécharger des parodies, pastiches ou des caricatures qui signifie que certains utilisateurs pourraient encore faire face à des grèves de copyright même si elles ne sont pas enfreindre les copyright. Références Catégorie:Parodie Catégorie:YouTube Catégorie:Culture Internet Catégorie:Phénomène internet Catégorie:Entreprise fondée en 2006 * Catégorie:Studio d'animation américain